User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Kirby
<< Samus | All 4 U | Fox >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 Well would you look at that! It's Kirby of the Stars! Much brighter than his dull Brawl incarnation Kirby is back with full color! The legendary pink puff ball of tuff is back and better than ever! Armed with his plethora of strong moves as well as his infamous down taunt, Kirby is sure to bring the heat during battle. If it ain't broke don't fix it! However for things that were broken (such as his neutral combo) it's not to be topped off with the Smash Punch, also used by Knuckle Joe. Hammer has now evolved into Hammer Flip and works similarly to King Dedede's Jet Hammer. Taking an abandon concept from Brawl, Kirby can now charge his Hammer up to have pyro properties and hit even harder. Speaking of hitting hard, Cook Kirby has been replaced by fan beloved Super Ability, Ultra Sword, which strikes much faster than it did in Return to Dream Land, with a rider range and more devastating abilities. He's been equiped with some truly amazing buffs and needless to say, Kirby's gonna take a real bite out of this installment. SSB4 Kirby Screen 1.jpg|Kirby delivers a fearsome blow to the crotch. SSB4 Kirby Screen 2.jpg|Kirby waves high to the camera. SSB4 Kirby Screen 3.jpg|Kirby delivers a Final Cutter to Mario. SSB4 Kirby Screen 4.jpg|Kirby ducks to dodge a drill missile from Mega Man. SSB4 Kirby Screen 5.jpg|Kirby delivers a Downward Ariel on Fox. SSB4 Kirby Screen 6.jpg|Kirby gets stuck and he obviously needs some help. SSB4 Kirby Screen 7.jpg|Kirby finishes the Final Cutter. SSB4 Kirby Screen 8.jpg|Kirby hammers the fingers of a barely clinging Bowser. SSB4 Kirby Screen 9.jpg|Kirby hangs on the edge as Pikachu suffers a fatal fall. SSB4 Kirby Screen 10.jpg|Mario squishes Kirby as a Nintendog watches. Moveset Special *Inhale: Kirby's signature move hailing from all the way back in Kirby's Dream Land. Beats up opponents and mimics their standard special (or in Olimar/Shulk/Rosalina's case, standard and/or side special). **Ice Breath: Ice Kirby's signature move that freezes opponents. **Jumping Inhale: A new ability/variant on Kirby's classic move, Jump inhale jumps towards the opponent whilst eating them if they happen to be in the way. May be able to copy abilities. *Hammer/Hammer Flip: Kirby's powerful copy ability from Super Star with the added power of being able to charge up for a harder, pyrokinetic hit. He uses the Hammer Flip from Kirby Super Star, but is not mobile while using it. He takes recoil damage for taking too long to use it. **Hammer Bash: A much more powerful hammer that renders Kirby immobile **Giant Hammerr: A hammer better at launching but makes Kirby slow. *Final Cutter: Cutter Kirby's melee combo ending move from Super Star that releases a small projectile wave when finished. **Wave Cutter: A variant of Final Cutter that leaves a shockwave of rocks **Upper Cutter: A variant of Final Cutter similar to Dolphin Blade. *Stone: A mysterious move from Kirby's Adventure that allows Kirby to not only take on the form of a Stone, but a stone mimicking numerous things such as Thwomps from the Mario series. **Burying Stone: A variant of Stone which buries opponents. **Meteor Stone: A variant of Stone that allows Kirby to meteor smash opponents. *Ultra Sword: One of Kirby's Super Copy Ability which made it's debut in Return to Dream Land. Kirby's obviously done some practice as he wields the sword with much more power and speed. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Vulcan Jab; Kirby Super Star) *Dash Attack (Break Spin; Kirby Super Star) *Strong Side (Roundhouse Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Up (Flip Up Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Down (Sweep Kick; Super Smash Bros.) Smash *Forward Smash (Spin Kick; Kirby Super Star) *Up Smash (Backflip Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Smash (Sweeping Spin; Super Smash Bros.) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Twinkle Star; Super Smash Bros.) *Forward Aerial (Triple Deluxe Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Backward Aerial (Kick Out; Super Smash Bros. ) *Upward Aerial (Midair Backflip Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Aerial (Drill Kick; Super Smash Bros.) Grabs *Pummel (Punch) *Forward Throw (Pile Driver) *Backward Throw (Big Suplex) *Up Throw (Air Drop) *Down Throw (Fury Stomp) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Kirby does part of the Kirby dance. *Side: Kirby spins like a ballerina before posing on his toes *Down: Kirby says hi. Stage Introduction *Kirby drops in via Warp Star. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Stage Complete; Kirby's Adventure *Kirby spinds and holds his hand up. *Kirby flips around a bit before holding his hand up. *Kirby waves his hands, flips and holds his hand up. Pallettes #Kirby #Keeby #Blue/Ice Kirby #Fire/Red Kirby #Kusamochi #Classic/Monochrome Kirby #Orange Kirby #Shadow Kirby Category:Blog posts